Beautiful in Every Way
by WolfieANNE
Summary: He was too perfect to be with a girl like her who was full of flaws. But no, he didn't care. And as he kissed her scars one by one, he spoke. "I don't need someone perfect." He looked at her, "I just want you.". (Day 2 : GraLu week—scar)
1. Breathe

**Please Don't Take My Breath Away**

**Summary:** It was getting difficult to be around him. Because whenever he was around, she just couldn't seem to breathe.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Wow, it's been such a long time since I've been on FFN. And honestly, I missed writing. By the end of the chapter, you might notice a slight change in my writing style. If not, that's okay. Tbh, it took me a while to have this fixed cause I was losing motivation all the time. But, I made it so here it is!

Happy GraLu week!

1st prompt: Breathe

Thank you **Midknightwalker** for beta reading this chapter.

**Genre:** Romance

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Inhaling sharply, she tried to regain her composure as Gray approached her with a sly smile. He was absolutely stunning, with dark blue eyes and messy raven hair. He was the apple of her eye, was what she would like to say. No, he was the epitome of her happiness. But whenever he was around, she had problems with talking, breathing and blinking.

"Hey."

Lucy tucked strands of yellow hair behind her ear and muttered shyly, "H-Hi."

Gray chuckled and ruffled the blonde's hair, "Why so shy?"

"N-Nothing," She mumbled, cursing herself inwardly for stuttering again. Like she said, she had difficulties in talking.

"So, you coming to this party on Saturday?" The man asked, gracefully taking a seat across from Lucy. He folded his arms on the table and leaned forward, a smirk plastered on his face, "I heard that it's gonna be a blast."

Lucy gulped and sucked in a deep breath shakily, "M-Maybe, I d-don't know. I d-don't go to p-p-parties." She winced, _Damn it._

"Aww, why not?" Gray asked, tilting his head to the side. He curled his fingers in his hair and yawned, "That's such a bore."

"W-Well… m-midterms are h-here so I have to s-study…"

Gray laughed and grinned lazily, "You're worrying about midterms already? Chill out and relax for a while, Lucy. You're not gonna have any fun memories if you continue this."

The blonde grew silent and looked away from the man. It was true; she never did enjoy her life. She shuddered and rubbed her arms, seeking for warmth. She covered her mouth and stifled a yawn, wondering whether Gray could hear the fast beating of her heart. For her, it was too loud and it was starting to hurt. When she caught Gray's gaze again, her breath hitched and she closed her eyes in bliss as her heart sped up again.

Gray saw this and smiled slyly, _So… even I have that kind of effect on her…_

"You look like you're in pain," He commented, chuckling slightly. "Are you okay? Is your shirt too tight?"

Lucy blushed and covered her face, "N-no! I'm okay!"

He grinned and cupped her chin, tilting her head up to stare at him, "I'll pick you up on Saturday at 8 pm, okay?" He blew air on her face, "Don't be late."

* * *

Lucy cupped her face in horror, "I don't have anything to wear!"

She hyperventilated and fanned her face, trying to calm down. Today was Saturday and if she remembered correctly – and if she wasn't dreaming when it happened – Gray was supposed to pick her up at 8 for a party. She could vaguely remember jumping up and down during that day when she got home. She was very happy for Gray, the hottest dude in her university, was actually going to be her date – was that even true? – for the party.

As of the moment, it was 6 pm. She had just finished showering but there was one big problem.

She didn't know what to wear.

For girls, it would always be a big deal whenever they didn't have any outfits of the day. Well, it was rather tragic.

"I am going to rip my hair out if this continues," Lucy whined, slamming her rear end onto her bed and covering her face. She breathed in the scent of the hand lotion she used and smiled, "Come on, Lucy, you can think of something."

She opened her closet and stared at all the dresses hanged inside. She pushed aside each one and took out a red dress. Her nose wrinkled at it and she threw it behind her. She took out a blue one and blew a raspberry as she casted it away. After looking through several clothes, she saw this simple grey and black dress. It was light grey at the top while the skirt was black with cute little white ribbons. She put that on and headed over to her vanity.

She blow dried her hair and tied it up in a loose high pony tail. Fallen strands framed the sides of her face and she clipped up her bangs. She started applying light make up and painted her lips red. "This feels weird," she mumbled.

Lucy wasn't used to wearing make-up but she had several lipsticks, make-up palettes, foundations, concealers and other more things needed just in case there was a situation like this. She applied mascara on her eyelashes and reached in a drawer to get a ribbon necklace that ended below her chest.

After that, she wore black strappy heels and waited for Gray to arrive.

"Well, I was right," she resisted the urge to bite her lip. "I did think of something."

She looked up at the clock and saw that it was a quarter to 8. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down her heart for she was starting to get nervous. With a shuddering sigh, Lucy opened her eyes and as she did, the doorbell rang.

She stood up and headed towards the door to open it.

"Hey Lucy—woah."

The blonde found herself standing face to face with Gray who was wearing a black leather jacket over a white shirt and pants. He raised a brow and smirked, tucking his hands in the pockets of his jacket while he leaned forward, "Well, well, you're a little too excited, aren't you, Lucy?"

"S-Since it's my f-first time I t-thought that I should d-dress up nice," she stammered, her face turning red as soon as the man tapped her nose with his index finger.

"Good to know that you dressed up just for tonight," he said and grinned. "Now, let's go. We have some place to be at."

Lucy nodded and lowered her head, "R-Right."

* * *

She shuddered as the wind flew by and made goosebumps crawl all over her skin. Lucy rubbed her arms and tried to stop herself from licking her lips.

"You should've brought a jacket."

Her eyes widened as she felt Gray's arm wrap around her shoulders. She inhaled sharply and blushed, trying to regain her breath. She gulped and attempted to shake off his arm, "I-I'm okay."

Gray rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him, "I can clearly see that you're lying."

"I… I'm not…" Lucy puffed her cheeks. She was scared that Gray could feel the fast beating of her heart. Would he notice that she was breathing heavily?

She swallowed a lump in her throat and felt the world spinning when she saw a park lit up with lights. There was a table for two in the middle and a beautiful pond nearby. On the table were candles, plates, spoons, forks and wine glasses. Lanterns surrounded the area and there was a small pathway lit up by glowing roses.

"W-What is this?"

She found herself being led through the park with Gray's hands on her shoulders for support.

"Well, there wasn't really a party," he simply said.

Lucy looked behind her to stare up at him. "What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

Gray chuckled and nudged her to sit down on a cloth-covered chair. He sat down across from her and smirked when he saw her face turn red. "I used that an excuse to take you out on a date," he placed his chin on top of the back of his hand, "Clever, right?"

"I… I d-don't know what to say…?" She blinked and found herself having difficulties in breathing once again. Her chest tightened and butterflies swarmed in her belly, "You… You didn't have to… I m-mean…"

"True, I didn't have to," he licked his dry, chapped lips and stared straight at Lucy. "I was actually dared to do this and I was hesitant at first cause I've never talked to you before."

Her heart fell at this and her troubles with breathing increased.

"But…"

Her eyes widened in hope and her breath hitched once again. This was unbecoming.

"You're not so bad," he said and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. "In fact, I'm starting to like you."

Lucy sighed in relief and placed a hand near her chest, "Thank goodness, I was having a hard time—"

"Breathing?" Gray asked and laughed, "Aww, come on, don't faint on me now."

Lucy blushed and nodded rapidly, "R-Right!"

Gray laughed once more and grinned as he started to tell her stories. In those few moments, Lucy found herself breathing easily and talking smoothly with the guy whom she thought was going to kill her by taking her breath away.

Indeed, he almost did but she survived.

* * *

**A/N:** And there we have it! Short, so I'm sorry. Damn it, I've been having so much problems with school and love and stuff and ARGH. I hope I can make it up to you! Oh, and there's a RoLu one-shot on the way WHICH is full of fluff! Yikes! I can't wait to read your reviews! I reaaaaally missed reading them. I was hoping for something unique for this prompt but I was too lazy to come up with anything. My damn muse is being bitchy again.

BTW, The picture of Lucy's outfit will be posted on my page!

If you liked it, please fav it and leave a review down below! :3

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"I hate it when I'm not breathing just because I was amazed."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Fragile, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


	2. Scar

**Beautiful In Every Way**

**Summary:** He was too perfect to be with a girl like her who was full of flaws. But no, he didn't care. And as he kissed her scars one by one, he spoke. "I don't need someone perfect." He looked at her, "I just want you."

**A/N:** Damn it, I have to work on my homeworks now. I just wanted to work on this short story for GraLu week day 2!

Happy GraLu week!

2nd prompt: Scar

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"I hate you!"

Lucy sobbed and hugged her knees close to her chest, burying herself deeper in her comforter, "Stop lying and go away!" She yelled and threw a pillow at him. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and she choked as she spoke, "I hate liars so go away!"

Gray growled, "But I'm not lying—"

"You are!" Lucy cried out and clutched her hair, "I'm not pretty… nor am I perfect… you don't deserve someone like me!"

The man stood still and stopped a few feet away from Lucy's bed. He lowered his head as unshed tears lined the corners of his eyes. No one made a move as Lucy's sobs resounded through the room along with the ticking of the clock. The headlight of a car flashed through her window and lighted up the room for a few seconds before going dark once more.

After a minute or so, Gray shakily sucked in a deep breath, "Listen, Lucy."

The said blonde didn't make a sound or movement to show him that she was listening. Nevertheless, Gray continued on. With unnerved hands, he cracked his knuckles out of anxiousness and licked his lips, "I'm not lying, okay? I like you—"

"Shut up!"

Gray closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"I don't believe you."

Lucy bit her lip and cried out loud, "I'm an ugly girl filled with scars so you don't deserve me!"

"Why won't you believe me?" Gray barked. Lucy jumped in surprise and stared up at the man who was looking down at her with a pained expression. "What makes you think that I'm that low? I'm not gonna dislike you just because of your scars!" He said, eyes blinking away his tears.

"I just can't believe you!" She shrieked, frightened eyes looking back at his hurt ones. She winced and looked away.

"I…" She swallowed heavily, "I'm not fit to be with you."

"Don't say that!" Gray shouted. He walked forward in a fast pace and grasped her shoulders. His lips quivered, "I don't care whether you're full of scars." He held up her arms and rolled down her sleeves, revealing her pale, clammy skin covered with marks and blemishes.

Lucy's eyes widened in fear and she started trashing around. "Let me go!" She howled, choking through her tears. Gray merely tightened his hold on her and she wept, "Stop it! Don't look at them! They're disgusting!"

He didn't listen to her and kissed the inside of her wrist. She froze and blinked, "Stop… I'm impure."

He hummed and worked his way to the inside of her elbow, kissing her scars one by one. Lucy whimpered and found herself going limp, hollow eyes staring at the ceiling as Gray moved on to the other arm.

"Stop it…"

Gray's dark blue eyes flicked up from her skin and peered into her brown ones. She looked scared and lonely but that was okay—he was there for her.

He wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace, snuggling his face in the crook of her neck. She was cold—very, very _cold_. Still, he held tightly with all the love he had and encased her in his warmth. "Shh," He mumbled in her hair, "Everything's going to be alright."

"B-But—"

"I don't need someone perfect," He whispered and he felt Lucy's body freeze again.

He placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck and he leaned back so his face was just a few inches away from hers. He looked at her and smiled, "I just want you."

Lucy's eyes widened and she found herself touching her lips after she was kissed.

"Wha… What?"

Gray smiled and hugged her again.

"I just want you."

Lucy's eyes lowered and she slowly wrapped her hands loosely around his waist. She stared at her palms impassively and mumbled, "Really?"

"Yea."

Lucy's chest tightened and she found herself crying all over again. But this time, it was not because she was in pain. It was because she finally found someone who would love her for who she was.

"You're not alone," He said.

She smiled sadly, "I know."

She was definitely not alone and from this point on, she knew that she never will be.

* * *

**A/N:** I told you it was going to be short! Sorry for that! XD I hope you liked it : I was very sad when I was writing this so I sort of got motivation cause my mood fit in, but don't worry, all my problems are solved now :)

Care to leave a review for GraLu?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"There will always be a rainbow after the storm."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Fragile, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
